sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Army)
Ruby, nicknamed Army by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit The Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently floating in space after Steven opened the airlock on the Moon Base. Appearance Her skin color is more orange in hue than the other Rubies, and her gemstone is on her left shoulder. Her outfit is the general Homeworld design, with red shorts, and a top with a deep triangular collar, with black trims that meet to form a yellow diamond sign. She also has a unibrow. Personality She is the most rigid and militaristic Ruby out of the Rubies sent to Earth. She loves a good rough-house so much that her first reaction to stepping onto earth is beating up some sticks and plants with martial art moves. She shows confidence towards her enemies (threatening the Crystal Gems that she will tear them "limb from limb"), and support to her allies, demonstrated when she angrily explains Ruby she didn't swing the baseball bat correctly in Hit the Diamond and flexing and yelling "YEAH" when Ruby seemingly does it right. Abilities Ruby possess standard Gem abilities. * Super Strength: This was shown when she hit the ball extremely high in the sky in "Hit the Diamond", something outside human abilities. She is very muscular as well, often flexing one or both arms to show it. * Martial Art Profiency: When fighting, she demonstrates her martial art moves, seen for example in the beginning of Hit the Diamond. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Navy", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Army is part of a group of Ruby Gems that were sent out to earth to get Jasper back to homeworld. She calls her fellow Rubies "soldiers". The way she shows support towards them is demonstrated in her interaction with Ruby. While she yells at her for swinging the baseball bat wrong, she also flexes and shouts a proud "YEAH" when Ruby seemingly gets it right. She is wild and jumpy in character, yet she did not mind her comrade Navy jumping onto her head and holding it when they were excited to see Amethyst (shape-shifted into Jasper) arrive. Crystal Gems Army, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems for tricking them and being their enemies in battle. She is especially fierce in the beginning of Back to the Moon, shouting that she will tear Crystal Gems limb from limb. Garnet (most likely due to being reminded of her own Ruby part) found this cute and picked her up from the ground and held her for an extended period of time. Army also wanted to throw Pearl into space during their stay at their spaceship. Amethyst In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Army wanted to throw Pearl out of their spaceship for talking rudely towards Amethyst-Jasper, which lead Amethyst to urge Pearl to tone her excessive acting down. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural Ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural Ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Rubies Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains